Existing outlet mechanism, as disclosed in American patent database with publishing number U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,462, comprises two first waterways, each waterway is disposed with a second waterways; the outlet water of the two first waterway converges to form a third waterway; water in the two second waterways and the third waterway converges and drains out of the outlet. A portion of water doesn't go through two impacts, the refining effect of water particles is bad, the water particles are still large. The existing outlet mechanism needs further improvement.